Love is an Open Door
"Love is an Open Door" is a romantic duet and Hans' villain song for the film Frozen, sung by the film's major characters Anna and Hans. The song is sung after Anna explains her loneliness by being shut out from Elsa for years, with Hans promising to never shut Anna out. Unlike most traditional Disney romantic love songs, this one has is a bit goofier and is also considered a villain song in that Hans sings the song, as it subtly gives hints about his true nature. Lyrics Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you... Hans: I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like..., I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you Hans: I found my place... Anna: I see your face... Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's— Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone--'' '''Both:' Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synch. Ro. Ni-zation Can have but one explanation Hans: You--'' '''Anna:' And I--'' '''Hans:' Were--'' '''Anna:' Just--'' '''Both:' Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Other Versions Trivia *Hans's lyrics contain hints to his true motives: **"I've been searching my whole life to find my own place" represents his desire to conquer Arendelle. He also gestures towards Arendelle, solidifying this fact. **"But with you, I've found my place/And it's nothing like I've ever known before" reflects how he is using Anna to claim Arendelle as his own, and his pleasure of having a kingdom for himself. **Hans looks bewildered during the "We finish each other's sandwiches" exchange before saying, "That's what I was gonna say!", hinting that he's falsely agreeing with her and his false love for Anna. **"You and I" has Hans saying "you" with Anna finishing with "and I," both referring to her. This may be another hint at Hans using Anna in his scheme. **"Say goodbye to the pain of the past/We don't have to feel it anymore" represents how Hans is using his scheme to rid himself of the humiliation he suffered with his older brothers. ***However, the Japanese version's lyrics seem to cleverly hide Hans' intentions, and sounds more like a typical Disney love song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj0QMbCtZ20 Several alterations to the lyrics exist; for instance, the "We finish each other's sandwiches" exchange has Hans ask Anna what she likes and her response is sandwiches, which Hans says in surprise, "That's the same as me!" The EU French version also reworks several lyrics as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyv4yK556B0 *This song also introduces the audience to the constant use of doors as a metaphor in the film. This doubles as a villain song, for it is later revealed that Hans' love for Anna was not real love, and that he was only using her as a tool to marry into the throne. *The song's title, which is also the refrain, holds a double meaning. For Anna, it refers to how she is finally leaving her former life, having been "shut out" by Elsa for years. For Hans, however, it hints at his personal conquest of Arendelle, using his false love of Anna as a way to accomplish his goals. *"Love is an Open Door" is the third song in which the protagonist sings with the villain. The first is "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" from Pinocchio, and the second is "Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **This is also the first love song between a villain and a protagonist. *In Disney's Frozen on Ice, the song is sung just after Anna meets Hans. It is also slightly altered, since the final "Love is an open door!" in the end is replaced by two more refrains. Hans also does not propose to Anna in this version of the song. *During Hans and Anna's clockwork dance, which occurs during their "Mental synchronization" verse, the clock's hands read 10:15 PM. References de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n fi:Ovi nyt auki on Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Prince songs